


Hallelujah [Polished ver.]

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Early 1900s, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Death, Death Threats, Execution, Face Punching, Hair-pulling, Hanging, Jail, M/M, Men Crying, Period-Typical Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew horse theft was a crime, but he needed the money. Many viewed horse thieves worthy of being hanged; unfortunately, the courts agreed. That, however, didn't stop the sheriff from sending him off with a memory he'll be forced to remember for the rest of his unnatural death.</p><p>(Polished version of Hallelujah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah [Polished ver.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-written version of a fic I posted not very long ago. Normally people wait a long time before redoing a work, right? Well, I wrote that one because I was upset, but now that I'm more clear-headed and in a better mood, I could only see the things I could have done with that fic, so I decided to "polish" it up, if you will.
> 
> I'll still keep the original, raw version up, I just wanted to do better with it.
> 
> Anyway, here's some clear warnings: Lots of racial slurs. Kaito gets raped and then he is publicly hanged.

Letting out an indignant hum, the criminal numbly cracked an eye open at the sound of jingling keys and heavy boots hitting old hardwood. "Sheriff." He greeted, cold eyes daring to make eye contact with the gruff officer standing on the other side of the iron bars. The man looked back with disgust. "Show some respect, chinaman. I'm the last friendly face you'll see." _Friendly._ Sure, you keep believing that. Kaito scowled.

You can get a decent ransom for horses. People care a lot about horses these days. He saw it happen, so he figured he could do it, too. No, it wasn't the first idea he had, it was simply a last resort. He was in desperate need of money. He and his wife had barely eaten in a week, but they were still trying to make an honest living. They were fine with just scraping by, until his wife got sick. Too poor to afford the medicine, Kaito grew desperate and sought out ways of making money faster, no matter how illegal those ways were.

He stopped just short of selling his body. Only because he knew it wouldn't be worth it; a male prostitute wouldn't make as much as a female. That was when he learned how much a horse thief had received for the return of a beloved horse. He had no idea if the thief got away with it. He should have looked into if the thief was ever caught.

It worked. At first. He got the money. He got a month's worth of medicine and never told his wife how he did it. He was in the clear. That's what he thought, at least. It took only one fateful afternoon in town and the wrong person recognizing him and he was sent straight to jail. Judges don't have high opinions of horse thieves. He was done for.

"I'm not Chinese." He whispered, limiting himself to a glare in the sheriff's general direction as he slid the cell door open with a shuddering clang. "On your feet, boy. It's time." Kaito openly rolled his eyes, unable to help himself. Right. Time to die. Time for his limp corpse to hang from a rope in front of a screaming crowd, the patriotic crowd cheering in the good Lord's name in celebration of another horse thief removed from God's green earth. Meanwhile, serial rapists and killers continue to run around and leave trauma in their wake, but sure. Horses are more important than the men and women who fall victim to these criminals. The sheriff sneered, clearly beginning to lose his patience. "What did I say about showing me respect, you fucking oriental? I could kill you here, right where you stand."

Really? Threats? Pushing up from his seat, Kaito's legs wobbled slightly, having been cramped for so long. Still, he put on his best defiant face. "So, either way, I die? You are quite a sheriff. A racist fucking pig. Not to mention death threats and you think I ain't seen you eyeing up the soiled doves at Third Snake. Everyone knows Third Snake is a poorly disguised brothel, but there you were, talking up the madam like you ain't the face of the law. You're no better than the so-called "lowlife criminals" you keep locked up in these cramped cells!" Okay, maybe he took that a little too far.

Kaito had no time to react as the sheriff lashed out, reeling back and taking a swing straight at Kaito's jaw. His fist connected with the side and sent Kaito to the floor in an instant, but not before his head collided with the wooden bench. Dazed and with spotty vision, he could only wonder, briefly, what had actually just happened, the coppery taste of blood from a bitten tongue filling his mouth. He groaned out a "W-what..." and was promptly grabbed roughly. The sheriff rolled him over onto his stomach and wrenched his arms behind his back to cuff his wrists together, not caring in the slightest about being gentle with the dizzy thief. Thoroughly confused and focusing only on his splitting headache and aching jaw, it took Kaito a moment to realize the sheriff was talking the whole time and sounding pretty pissed off, at that. It was only when he tried really hard that he could make out a small part of what the lawman was saying. "Pathetic horse thieves...No respect...-erve what you get, fucking chinaman..."

With a quick yank on his shoulders, Kaito was forced up onto his knees, only for his chest to be slammed down onto the bench. "Wh-what's going on?" He twisted and turned, trying to see what the sheriff was doing, but a hand on the center of his back kept him firmly in place. Spreading the smaller male's knees apart with his own, the sheriff's hands disappeared from his back, only to grip his hips and move him back so only his shoulders rested on the bench and he was forced to stick his ass out to keep balance. The gruff man leaned forward to reach around his waist, fumbling with Kaito's belt buckle. Despite his head throbbing, Kaito instantly recognized what the intention was. "Wh-what the fuck are you d-doing?!" He tried to bark, wanting to sound angry, but the panic in his voice was so painfully clear. He squirmed, trying to wiggle away as fear caused his heart to choke him. No, no, this can't be happening!

In such a vulnerable position, he couldn't exactly fight back and could only wiggle in place while the sheriff worked his pants down to his knees. Now fully exposed and his ass on display, Kaito grit his teeth as tears began to sting his eyes. This is really happening. There was nothing he could do, trapped beneath this man who more closely resembled a grizzly bear.

It wasn't until he felt something - something hard - pressing up against his vulnerable ass that he found his voice again and he craned his neck with wide eyes, trying to see what the sheriff was up to. "N-No...P-please, don't do this!" He pleaded desperately. "Y-you can't! It'll never f-fit, just l-let me go!" His voice wobbled with each word, not just praying, but _begging_ every deity he could think of to be let free. He should have never opened his mouth.

A calloused hand pressed his face against the bench, indicating his pleads were being ignored, while the sheriff pushed his hips forward. He grunted with the effort, Kaito's hole clenching down tight, trying not to let him through. It was useless. Kaito lurched forward, letting out a scream that was quickly cut off as the head of his assailant's penis popped through the virginal ring. His fingers flexed around open air, trying to find something to grip, the tears flooding his eyes unleashed to fall unsteadily down his cheeks.

Without a care for Kaito's comfort and not wasting a second to let him adjust, the sheriff pushed forward, deeper into the young man's depths. Despite the lack of lube, he thrust forcefully. Kaito cried out in pain, but there was nothing he could do, the handcuffs holding too well and keeping his arms behind his back with no chance of releasing his wrists. But it didn't stop him from trying until his wrists were rubbed raw and he was crying pathetically from a combination of pain and fear.

The sheriff manhandled him, gripping his hips and drawing them back, feeding more of his length into Kaito's previously-untaken hole. With a stinging slap to one of the thief's cheeks, the sheriff leaned over his back to growl. "Mouthing off to me like that, you worthless...! I shouldn't let you walk away to that gallows. I should snap your neck myself." A sharp tug on his hair yanked his head back as a particularly rough thrust made the sheriff's penis dig painfully into Kaito's inner walls. "Don't even think of screaming for help. I'll kill you. Tell 'em you attacked me first."

Kaito let out choked sobs, his face pressed against the dusty bench and his tears sliding down his cheeks to mix with the dirt on his face. He silently pleaded for it to be over, pleaded for the man to finish up and drag him to the gallows so he can just _fucking die already_. He didn't want to keep living another second of this wasted, pathetic life. Throwing his life away in desperation to steal one damned horse, now he was paying the price in more ways than one and he didn't know how he could stand the pain of the unlubed dick inside of him sawing back and forth through his clenching insides any longer.

FInally, _finally_ , his wish was granted. The sheriff shoved forward, forcing himself in Kaito to the hilt as he came with a strangled shout, earning only a plaintive whimper from the abused thief. Immediately after he was finished, the sheriff wasted no time in pulling his spent penis free of Kaito's ass with a soft 'pop'. Unwelcome, his body rejected the deposit and Kaito soon felt something trickling down his thigh. Gross. He bowed his head in shame, trying to quiet his whimpers as his legs gave out on him and forced him to slump to the dirty floor.

He heard shuffling behind him, but completely ignored it until he felt a hand grip his arm hard enough to bruise it and he was hauled to his feet, barely able to accomplish that in itself as his legs wobbled. The sheriff haphazardly fixed Kaito's own clothes before making him walk out of the cell with him. It was more like an unsteady limp and he nearly tumbled to the ground twice.

"The crime is horse theft and the sentence is hanging by the neck until dead; the execution to be carried out this day. October 31st, 1903." A deputy intoned clearly to the crowd, but Kaito wasn't paying attention, staring down at his feet as he forced himself to breathe steadily. He couldn't look up, not when it'd mean he'd see all the disgusted faces staring back at him. He deserved it. He deserved their disgust. He was filthy. Pathetic. Worthless.

"Happy Halloween, chink!" He flinched at the harsh words. "You deserve what you get, thief!" That's true. "You're disgusting! Why not go after the _real_ criminals?!" That was just a firebrand, chastising the executioner for doing his job. A noose was slipped gently over his head; the knot rested just beneath the left side of his jaw, ensuring a quick death.

"My son, if you pray hard enough for salvation, you may get into heaven yet. I will pray your soul is forgiven by our Lord." The priest whispered to him. "Do you have any last words?" No. No, he didn't. His time was up, no words would change that. Actions speak louder than words, right? His petty theft would drown out anything that came out of his dirty mouth.

With a quick nod from the deputy, the executioner pulled the lever and the trapdoor behind Kaito's feet opened up. He was dead in an instant. The noose pulled taut and the knot snapped his head back. The sickening crack of his vertebrae being severed only momentarily quieted the crowd, his lifeless body sagging in the wind and invoking screams, a mix of outrage and sick enjoyment.

Finally, Kaito could breathe easy again. His very last thought was lost, unspoken to be heard by deaf ears. _I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me..._


End file.
